


Riders On The Storm

by MiniNephthys



Series: Rider/Rider/Rider/Rider/Rider/Waver [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their presence here was explained by a complicated combination of magecraft and interference by Zelretch, which Waver mentally referred to as 'crap only I would have to deal with'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders On The Storm

Waver glared at the collection of Servants in front of him. It was even more difficult to look imposing than normal. "We need to talk."

Rider - that is to say, Alexander the Great - at least seemed to be paying attention. "Kid?"

"As you all know, I'm still enrolled in Clock Tower. This requires minor sacrifices such as showing up to class and not falling asleep during class. There were not problems for me before you all showed up." Their presence here was explained by a complicated combination of magecraft and interference by Zelretch, which Waver mentally referred to as 'crap only I would have to deal with'.

"Aaaand?" Rider - Sir Francis Drake, or perhaps Madame - looked bored.

"I'm getting to it!" Waver snapped. "I cannot continue to stay awake in class if I keep being kept awake at all hours and drained of all my energy the night before, by all of you."

"You limited the number already," Rider - Medusa - reminded him plainly. She still had a habit of not looking at him directly even when wearing her glasses, for which he was thankful.

"That was an issue of space and how I disliked bumping my head on someone. The _point_ is that I can't have sex every. Single. Night. Even if it was only one of you and not all of you, I still couldn't possibly keep up with a Servant's stamina." Waver knew that firsthand. "Doing what you want me to do-"

"Shouldn't you have said no before this?" Rider - Astolfo - asked, leaning casually against the wall. "Because you seemed fine with it the last time! And the time before that. Really fine with it, to be honest."

"Th-that's because you people don't ask, you just..." Now was not the time to go into the Riders' way of 'asking'. "The point is, I need to cut back. Don't make me institute a formal schedule."

"He's right." Rider - St. George - turned to face the others. "Expecting one man to keep up with the wants of five other people, particular Servants, is a foolish notion."

"George, you have the least sex drive of any of us," Francis commented. "You're probably happy that he's going to make book club mandatory instead."

"...I enjoy book clubs," Medusa said in reply. "Thank you for that idea."

"Reading is good for you," Astolfo remarked, grinning.

Waver relaxed a little. "...Alexander, we can have the works of Homer at the first meeting."

Alexander grinned even wider. "Sold."

Francis gaped. "I was joking! I was _joking_!"  


* * *

  
After coming home, Waver found a minor squabble in his kitchen. He picked up bits and pieces of the argument, then loudly sighed, before smacking Alexander in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm?" Alexander glanced at him before turning back to the others. "Oi, our Master wants to say something."

The quieted down some.

"Really? You're having this conversation? You're all good Riders." Waver rolled his eyes and pointed to each one in turn. "You ride a chariot drawn by divine bulls that ride on lightning. You ride a vast army of ships that naval history will never forget. You ride a pegasus, and _you_ rode a flaming chariot to the _moon_. You ride a horse that makes you invincible. I am not going to choose which one of you is the best, so please shut up about this."

There was a short silence.

"...I'm the best at riding you, though," Astolfo commented quietly.

Waver's face immediately went up in flames. _"Why would you even-"_

Alexander laughed heartily. "George and I cede our claims to _that_ title."

 _"-bring that up-"_

Medusa smiled slyly. "Would you like to test that?"

 _"-it's an expression, it doesn't have anything to do with-"_

"I'm up for a competition," Francis added, chuckling. "Who gets to go first?"

 _"-your skills as Servants-"_

"We could draw straws to be fair..." Astolfo tapped his chin in thought. "Or we could decide later and have him choose! Oh, George, Alexander, would one of you judge this in case he's too overwhelmed to be impartial?"

 _"-I just got home and you're already_ \- mmph!"

"I'll do it if you don't," Alexander commented, watching Francis kiss the startled Waver with no small amount of force as Medusa circled around to press against his back and murmur in his ear. "Astolfo should keep those two from doing anything too bad to him, but it doesn't hurt to make sure."

"I was going to finish my scrapbook, but I doubt I'll be able to concentrate with this going on," George replied evenly. "I can judge without being tempted to make things worse, while you could not."

"That's true." Alexander watched the scene for another few moments. "He's going to kill us all when he isn't too sore to move."

"So, in about a week?"

"About that long."


End file.
